yomawarifandomcom-20200214-history
Child Spirit (Night Alone)
"A spirit of a child that passed away in an accident. No one knows what it's happy about, but its mouth gapes in laughter." Child Spirits are Spirits in Yomawari: Night Alone. Appearance The Child Spirit takes the form of a black scribble of a small child with red eyes and a red mouth. Behavior The Child Spirit usually remains in one spot. However, if a human gets too close to it, there is a chance that it will move and attack a person from behind. But, it cannot move from its spot if it is exposed to light. In addition, while it is exposed to light, it is safe for people to touch this Spirit without being killed. This spirit is invisible in the dark, so it is required to use a lit match or a flashlight to expose it and keep it still. Mythology and Theories The Child Spirits are mostly found in the abandoned factory that Mr. Yomawari brings the Protagonist to. It is speculated that the Child Spirits are the restless or resentful spirits of children who were kidnapped by Mr. Yomawari and then killed in the Factory by Meat (the monstrous form of Mr. Yomawari). According to the in-game's legend of Mr. Yomawari, the Spirit(s) kidnap the children because they are naughty for wandering outside in the middle of the night. It's seems Mr. Yomawari(s) killed the children as Meat because they see these children as naughty. You can find Collectible Items belonging to the kidnapped children in the Factory. Among them is a Piece of Cloth, which is a ripped piece of cloth with an anime character on it. It is believed that it belonged to the shirt of one of the children who died and became a Child Spirit. Other Collectible Items like the Diary with Lock, Kid's Sandal, and the Picture Book most likely belonged to some of the Child Spirits when they were alive. However, some can be found in other places like in some parts of Town or in School. They may be regular children who died with malice or with regret, and then become Child Spirits. An interesting belief behind the reason why they are invisible in the dark and don't move when they are exposed to the light is that fact that it is like they are playing traditional children games like "hide-and-seek", "Red Light, Green Light", and "Daruma Doll Fell Down". The Child Spirits hide in the dark, and don't move when they are spotted by someone with a light. But if you cannot see them, they will attack you when you get too close. The actions of these Spirits mirror the rules of the three games. For "hide-and-seek", the Spirits hide from the Protagonist in the dark. In "Red Light, Green Light", the Spirits will move to attack the Protagonist when she cannot see the Spirits (Green Light), but the Spirits will freeze in place when the Protagonist can see them (Red Light). And in "Daruma Doll Fell Down", similar to how "Red Light, Green Light" works, the Spirits move only when the Protagonist cannot see them, but they will stop when she can look at them.Category:Spirits Gallery Child Spirit 1.jpg|Child Spirit in the School. Category:Night Alone: Spirits